


midnight gold

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Tenderness, keith is upset and shiro is there to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Mind if I sit?” he asks, observing the tense lines of Keith’s shoulders.The younger paladin continues to angrily brood on his side of the steps, arms crossed and a downward droop to his mouth. He shrugs moodily, letting Shiro do whatever he wants.--Keith's in a bad mood and Shiro's got his own way of cheering him up





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this super cute fanart https://shirosredknight.tumblr.com/post/149982893150 by ikkibaguni :3

“Mind if I sit?” he asks, observing the tense lines of Keith’s shoulders.

 

The younger paladin continues to angrily brood on his side of the steps, arms crossed and a downward droop to his mouth. He shrugs moodily, letting Shiro do whatever he wants.

Shiro sits down next to Keith, left leg stretched out. He plants his hand flat on the cool floor behind Keith, right knee up to brace his elbow. Keith doesn’t even twitch, continuing to glare at the far wall.

 

After a long moment of silence, Shiro says, “He didn’t mean it. You know that.”

 

“No I don’t,” Keith retorts immediately. 

 

Shifting closer to gently press his shoulder against Keith’s, Shiro repeats, “Yeah you do.”

 

Keith huffs, leaning minutely back against Shiro before complaining, “That doesn’t change the fact that what he said was totally out of line!” And just like that, Keith is off. He gestures angrily and wildly, face flushed the longer he rants.

 

He can’t help but grin in amusement at Keith’s animated gestures, reminded of a time in their past when Keith had complained animatedly of how his roommates thought it’d be a great idea to try and make jello in inflatable pool. Needless to say, it hadn’t gone well and Keith had been punished with the rest of the group.

 

Shiro grins harder, remembering how he’d gotten Keith to stop ranting.

 

He brings his hand up next to Keith’s cheek, index finger hovering a scant inch away from the flushed skin, “Hey Keith.”

 

Immediately, Keith turns his face and jumps when Shiro’s finger pokes his cheek. Shiro bursts out laughing at Keith’s startled expression, bionic arm clutching his stomach.

 

“How old _are_  you?” Keith exhales, an amused tint to his voice this time.

 

Lips spread in a grin, shoulders still shaking with mirth, Shiro teases, “Got you to stop didn’t I?” Keith huffs, going back to crossing his arms across his chest. For good measure, Shiro shuffles closer before poking Keith’s cheek again. “Come on~ You know you wanna forget about it.”

 

Slim fingers try to slap his finger away but Shiro easily evades them, moving to gently poke Keith’s ticklish spots. Which causes Keith to immediately yelp and dart away, skipping down a step even as he tries to kick Shiro.

 

“You _ass_!” He laughs, on hand braced on the floor while the other is on the step Shiro’s seated on.

 

Shiro grins and holds his hand out for Keith, helping him back up by his side before gently nudging their shoulders together, “He knows he messed up. Let him apologize to you. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Keith agrees, expression gentling before he puts his hand on Shiro’s knee and squeezes. “Thanks.”

 

Sliding his hand around Keith’s waist, Shiro presses a kiss into the other man’s hair and murmurs, “Anytime.”


End file.
